


Good Things Come in Threes

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, All the Smut Tags, Anal Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had,” Kairi remarked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora made a noncommittal sound. “Top Ten at least.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you two shut up already?” Riku snapped. “Every time we’re together is the best. End of story.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Threes

I think I see the allure of threesomes now. This was so fun to write.

X X X

Kairi didn’t think she’d ever wanted her day to end so badly. Being an adult and self-sufficient wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. All she wanted was for her Friday afternoon to end so that she could go home to the apartment she shared with her two—well, her two _everything_ —and relax. She opened her email, wading through what needed to be done today and what could wait until after the weekend. She had just polished off three of the four reports that couldn’t wait when a new email chimed into her box. 

It was from Riku with the simple instructions, ‘Check your phone. I sent you something important.’

Probably a grocery list, Kairi thought as she unhooked her bag from the back of her chair, dropped it in her lap, and rummaged for her phone. Honestly, she had an excessive amount of stuff crammed in there and it was getting unreasonable. Finally locating her phone inside a pocket where it didn’t belong, she tapped in the pass code and scrolled through her most recent messages. There were a few Unread from Sora and Selphie, one marked Urgent from Riku, and a bunch from of alerts from social media.

Kairi opened Riku’s message. ‘Be alone,’ it read and there was a video attachment.

Puzzled, Kairi excused herself from the small office she shared with a coworker and went to the bathroom down the hall. She latched the door behind herself and turned on the faucet so that the sound of running water would muffle any sounds her phone made. Whatever Riku had sent her, if it required her to be alone, she didn’t want anyone to hear it. She opened the attachment and tilted her phone as the video loaded onto the screen. Thrilled with curiosity, she tapped play.

Immediately, a low moan filtered from her phone speakers. Even though she had taken precautions, Kairi still flushed shamefully and scrambled to turn down the volume. Then, she turned her full attention to the video and her mouth went dry. 

Emblazoned on the tiny screen, but no less stunning, were Riku and Sora. They were locked together in a passionate tangle, Riku’s phone perched on a something to capture them from the side. Sora lay back on the kitchen table, his perfect caramel skin catching the sunlight that streamed through the window behind them, as Riku held his thighs apart and plowed into him. There was nothing Kairi loved quite as much as Sora’s pleasured face, except maybe Riku’s. 

A surge of heat and wetness gathered between her thighs as she watched, captivated. Riku bucked into Sora hard and fast, their skin slapping together. Kairi could imagine Sora’s tight sheath squeezing Riku, milking him for all he was worth, wringing pleasure from him. She knew what Riku felt like inside her and it was something she suddenly desperately wanted. She swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the tingling pulse of heat that began at her clit and sank deeper.

Sora moaned out Riku’s name, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His fingers curled around the edge of the table, struggling to anchor himself as Riku quickened his pace. Gasping, his back arched as Riku struck that special place inside him and set off an explosion of fireworks. In the breathless silence that followed, Kairi could make out the wet slap of Sora’s body clutching Riku’s length. Her clit throbbed with her heartbeat, unbearably hot and sensitive. She fought back the urge to touch herself.

Riku released Sora’s hips and wrapped his hand around Sora’s shaft. He began to stroke him, swift and practiced. He ran his thumb over the weeping tip. His other hand reached to caress Sora’s face, turning his head and smoothing back his wild hair. Cradling Sora’s jaw, Riku’s fingers slipped into his open mouth and Sora sucked them.

After a moment, Riku purred, “Look at the camera. Put on a show for Kairi.”

Sora’s cheeks were flushed, his wet lips parted as he gasped for breath, and his blue eyes were blown with delight. 

Kairi’s knees knocked together. The rush of irritation at Riku only served to arouse her more, but she didn’t allow herself to pull up her skirt and dive in. She was still at work for goodness sake. She knew she should turn off the video before things got any worse, but she couldn’t stop watching. 

Riku’s skin was vanilla to Sora’s caramel, glistening with sweat as he thrust faster and harder. Sora began to whimper and moan louder, longer, and more desperately. Kairi wanted to kiss him, to fold her mouth over his and swallow his cries the way she usually did, feel him inside her as the force of Riku’s thrusts filled both of them. Riku stroked Sora’s member, his arm moving quickly even if Kairi couldn’t quite make out the image on the small screen.

Riku’s hips snapped abruptly, burying to the hilt inside Sora as he finished his partner off with a few short strokes. Sora moaned, shuddering, as his body emptied. Riku bent over him, breathing shakily, and licked the spent seed from Sora’s chest. Resting his cheek there while Sora breathed, Riku stared into the camera teasingly. 

He had planned this right from the start, Kairi realized with a jolt that buried itself warmly inside her. What else did he have planned?

“I know how watching that made you feel, Kairi,” Riku purred. “How wet are you now?”

Even though he couldn’t see her and must have recorded this hours ago on his and Sora’s lunch break, Kairi’s blush scalded her face. She snapped off the video before Riku could taunt her further, dropped her phone back into her bag, and splashed some cold water on her face. Her swollen hungry clit rubbed the fabric of her panties as she moved, sending little spikes of pleasure through her core, and she cursed Riku silently. As put together as she was going to get, she walked back to her desk and sat down hard.

“Everything alright?” her coworker asked. “You look flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Kairi told her. “There’s just something I have to do when I get home.”

Riku knew exactly what that video would do to her and she was going to make him pay ten times over for turning her on at work when there was still an hour left of her shift. She tried in vain to focus on the final report that was due before the weekend, but the angry little monster beneath her skirt wouldn’t allow it. She kept picturing Sora’s wanton face, Riku’s glorious body, and what she wanted them to do to her when she got home. 

The drive to the small house in suburbia that she shared with Riku and Sora felt torturously long, but only took a few minutes in reality. Shouldering her purse with a huff, Kairi stepped out of the car and winced as her panties hiked between her cheeks. The seam rubbed directly on her clit, but she straightened and marched up the narrow walk. She knew Riku was home since his motorcycle was parked in the driveway so she didn’t bother with her keys and slammed open the front door.

Seated on the couch, looking insufferably smug, Riku watched television. He glanced over when she entered, took one look at her expression, and grinned cheekily. “Did you like my message?”

Kairi threw her purse at him with a solid whump. “What were you thinking sending that to me while I was still at work?”

Riku put her purse aside, unperturbed. “That it would heighten your anticipation,” he said evenly.

Kairi huffed. While that was true, it was still annoying. She crossed her arms tightly beneath her breasts, determined not to let Riku see how flustered she was, but he could read her like an open book. Even though she wore a black pencil skirt and simple blouse, she might as well have been naked in front of him.

“Was it difficult?” he inquired as the television droned. “Should I make it up to you?”

His words sent a pulse of heat directly between her legs. Her muscles clenched, making her aware of how empty and hungry her body was. Unbidden, the image of Sora being filled by Riku flashed through her mind.

Riku beckoned her. 

Cocky bastard, she thought, but stepped towards him regardless. Riku had the good sense not to smirk at her again. 

He had his bare feet propped up on the coffee table, long legs stretched out before him. His slacks revealed nothing, leaving everything to Kairi’s imagination. Even though she had seen him naked plenty of times before, she found herself imagining his engorged member spearing upwards from his lap and the fine musculature of his chest. She needed something and she needed it soon. She swung her leg over his and knelt on the couch with a knee on either side of his hips. Riku smiled, anchoring her body with a hand on the small of her back.

“How wet are you?” he asked so quietly she almost didn’t hear it.

She was too captivated by the sight of his hand releasing the remote and trailing beneath her skirt. Knee-length and pleasantly hugging her curves, it wasn’t an easy matter to lift it up especially since she straddled him and her thighs were set apart. Once he managed though, it was smooth sailing. 

Riku rasped the pads of his fingers over her covered core, letting the seam of her panties do the work for him. She hadn’t bothered to fix them once she got out of the car and the material hiked between her cheeks. Now, it rubbed teasingly against her sensitive puckered hole. She bit back a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He would know soon enough exactly what his little video had done to her.

Without further teasing, he slipped the crotch of her panties aside and trailed his fingertip over the very edge of her sex. The sensation was so feather-light that it almost didn’t exist and Kairi shivered. Riku carefully parted her slick lips. Kairi gasped as he stroked her opening without entering her body. She rocked her hips downward in a display of want that she hadn’t been prepared to show.

Riku chuckled. “You’re soaked,” he teased. “How long have you been thinking about what you watched?”

Kairi fought for control and countered, “That depends. How long have you been planning this?”

Riku put his thumb over her clit and effectively wiped her mind into a blank slate.

She clutched his shoulders with a gasp, embarrassed to feel herself growing even wetter. She hadn’t thought such a thing possible at this point. If she didn’t get herself under control, she would soon be dripping. Ooh, but it felt undeniably amazing.

“So soft,” Riku whispered as he stroked the length of her slit. Gathering her copious moisture, he slicked her tight rear and then her clit until it was easy to make a pass over her entire sensitive body.

“I hate you,” she gasped as he paused to rasp his fingernail over her ass. A tremor of delight rocked her entire body, tingling from her nipples to her clit. 

“You love me,” he assured her.

Now that she was holding his shoulders tightly, he let his hand drop from the small of her back and slide between the sofa cushions to the next phase of his plan. The vibrator was short and fat, battery operated, and he had the remote in his pocket already. Without turning it on, he cradled it in his palm and switched hands. Kairi let out a little moan as his touch halted, but shifted down in delight when she felt his hand against her inner thighs. Smoothly, Riku slipped the hard shaft of the toy inside her. 

She gasped, arching, as it comfortably filled her and disappeared inside completely. The toy was thick and hard, giving her hungry walls something to clench around, but it wasn’t moving. It was just a hard shaft buried to the hilt inside her. Kairi shifted slightly and a hot tingle shot up her spine. She could feel just how wet her insides were now as her juices shifted around the toy. Her sloppy core sucked at the shaft and she fought back another moan. 

Content, Riku let her panties conceal her opening again and tugged her to sit down beside him. He smiled faintly, amused, as she gasped and rocked against the cushions. Though small, the toy shifted and moved inside her. After spending her afternoon achingly aroused, the toy was just enough to keep her from going insane. Kairi gripped the cushions and ground her hips, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss. Riku let her enjoy for a moment before chiding her. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he interrupted. He pressed his fingers through her skirt to her swollen clit. Teasingly, he rubbed and flicked it, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. “Remember we promised to wait for Sora.”

Kairi searched her mind, trying to recall when she might have done such a stupid thing. Right, at breakfast this morning, over pancakes, they had all promised to wait for each other tonight. This asshole had the whole thing planned out to torment her. 

Riku smirked, reading her mind.

She tried to glare at him, but he trapped her clit between his fingers and rolled it. The material of her panties sent a delightful surge of friction through her very core and as her muscles clenched around the toy, she moaned again.

Riku withdrew his hand and turned his attention back to the television as though unaffected. His fingers glistened, wet with her even through her panties.

Kairi sagged against the cushions, overheated and breathless. She tried to watch the cooking show that Riku had on and think of other things, but her mind was too hazy with pleasure. She shifted restlessly, trying to give herself satisfaction in a way that she hoped Riku wouldn’t notice. 

Riku turned to face her on the couch after a few moments. He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped his hand inside to fondle the swell of her breast. Her hard nipple pressed into his palm and he gave it a little pinch. Kairi leaned forward into his touch and he snaked his other hand behind her back to unfasten her bra completely. Quickly, Kairi shrugged out of the uncomfortable thing and dropped it on the floor. Riku nudged her to lean back against the couch again.

The toy rocked inside her, prying a gasp and moan from her lips. She arched her chest into his hand. Her entire body pulsed with desire, but Riku didn’t escalate. He pinched her nipple between his fingers and tugged gently. His other hand traced her neglected nipple through her shirt. 

“Why don’t we pick Sora up from work?” Riku suggested idly. 

It took a moment for those words to process through Kairi’s mind. Sora worked less than a block away so he usually walked unless there was snow or sleet. She tried to focus on the clock but couldn’t tell how soon Sora would be off. Her vision blurred.

“Sound good?” Riku asked and plucked at her nipples in unison.

“Yes,” Kairi moaned out. She had forgotten the question though and whimpered when he pulled away. Puzzled, she watched as he stood up and turned off the television. 

Taking her car keys from the coffee table, he jingled them. “Well, let’s go,” he said. 

Kairi got to her feet. Inside her, the chubby toy rubbed her walls deliciously. She nearly dropped to her knees as the heat and pleasure coursed through her body.

“Come on,” Riku said casually.

Kairi followed unsteadily, her blouse flapping open. Riku got behind the wheel and she slid into the passenger seat, yelping as the toy speared deeper inside her. Riku pulled out of the driveway, bouncing over the curb, and she moaned. The drive to Sora’s work was too short. Almost immediately, they were in the parking lot and Riku pulled up to the front doors. Sora was waiting for them, deceptively casual, with a few of his coworkers. Quickly, Kairi buttoned her blouse to save what remained of her dignity. 

“Hey,” Sora greeted. His blue eyes flashed tantalizingly and Kairi knew he had been in on this whole plan. 

She was about to snap at him when Riku rummaged through his pocket and a bolt of heady vibration lanced through Kairi’s core. She gasped in shock and almost doubled over. Only the fact that Sora’s coworkers were watching kept her from screaming. 

“You ready to go?” Riku asked over Kairi.

“Sure,” Sora agreed. “Can I sit up front?”

A look of pure horror crossed Kairi’s face. They didn’t really expect her to get out of the car in front of Sora’s friends with the fat little vibrator going to town inside her. If it didn’t slide out of her embarrassingly wet core, she would certainly give herself away when the movement made it rub all the better inside her.

Sora grinned at her.

“Don’t be a jerk, man,” one of Sora’s coworkers said. 

Sora nodded and hopped into the backseat. “See you Monday,” he called to them as Riku pulled away. 

Now that Sora was here, Kairi couldn’t wait to get back home and thoroughly enjoy these two for the afternoon they had put her through. Much to her surprise though, Riku pulled just out of sight of Sora’s workplace and stopped.

“Sora,” Riku said as though he wasn’t the grand mastermind behind this. “Does Kairi look okay to you?”

Sora leaned between the seats to examine her flushed face. “Not really. Are you sick, Kai?”

She opened her mouth to retort something snappy, but Sora slipped his fingers inside immediately. 

“Let me take your temperature,” he said.

Despite herself, Kairi closed her lips around the digits. She rolled her tongue over and between his knuckles, scraped her teeth gently, and sucked them deep into her mouth. Sora wasn’t as good at hiding how she affected him as Riku was. His cheeks colored and his eyes glazed over.

“Does she have a temperature, Sora?” Riku asked, pulling them back on track.

Sora quickly withdrew his hand. “Not that I can tell.”

“Hmm,” Riku murmured. “Maybe you should check somewhere else.”

Sora nodded in understanding. Riku’s hand slipped between Kairi’s knees but lower than any place she really wanted him. He gripped the handle beneath the seat and slid it back to give her plenty of legroom. Surprised by this, she didn’t react until Sora opened the passenger side door and hopped in. He settled between her legs at her feet with a grin, leaving the passenger door open wide. 

“Well, Kai, where do you feel the hottest?” Sora asked.

By now, her entire body felt like an inferno. She glanced at the open door. Though they were parked behind the building, there was still a fair chance that someone taking out the trash or walking a dog would see them. Sora slid his hand over her calf, around the curve of her bare knee, and higher. The soft fabric of her skirt bunched over his knuckles and she sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Tell him, Kairi,” Riku insisted.

“Fuck you,” Kairi gasped out as Sora’s fingertip brushed the seam of her inner thigh.

“Later,” Riku assured her.

But Sora didn’t wait for Kairi’s answer. He slipped the soaked crotch of her panties aside and pressed his knuckle to the very base of the toy inside her. Shifting it deeper into her, Kairi could only moan and writhe. Sora’s breath was warm and light on her sensitive thighs, on the wetness that had seeped out, and she shivered. He moved his fingers away from the toy and tapped his finger to her puckered rear. She trembled as he rubbed the slick wetness of her arousal over her rear entrance. 

Slowly, mindful that the only lubricant was her own, he pushed his finger into her. Kairi arched against the seat with a gasping moan, clenching around his long finger. Sora put his thumb to the base of the toy in her core, rotating his finger in a way that stirred her entire insides. Her hips shook with the effort not to buck desperately into his hand. She could feel Riku’s eyes and didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, the smug jerk, but her resolve crumbled when he reached to unfasten the buttons of her blouse again. 

He cradled the swells of her small breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers deftly. Sora continued to work magic with his fingers, blowing purposeful streams of warm breath up her skirt to her exposed core. Kairi could feel an orgasm building within her like a fire that could no longer be contained. Her gasps and moans filled the afternoon. Between the vibrator, Sora’s finger up her ass, Riku’s hands on her breasts, and the build up that had started that afternoon, all it would take was just a little bit and she would—

“Shush,” Riku counseled suddenly. 

Kairi reflexively listened, swallowing the moan in her throat. She forced her eyes open and looked around blearily. At first, she didn’t see anything worth being quiet for. Then, she spotted him. An elderly man was walking briskly with his dog around the back of the building. If she made a sound to draw attention, he would be able to see everything through the open passenger door. Kairi froze, her muscles tightening around everything inside her with shock.

Sora twitched his finger and the vibrator didn’t cease its activities. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, to forcibly muffle any sound that escaped, but Riku pinned her hands at her sides. Her bared breasts quivered, nipples peaked in the afternoon breeze. Between her parted thighs, Sora shifted position slightly. He curled his finger, thrust it shallowly, and rocked the vibrator within her. Kairi’s eyes watered and she squeezed them shut, fighting for control of her voice. A whimper escaped. 

Without warning, Sora closed his mouth over her swollen pulsing clit. One hard stroke of his tongue had her orgasm exploding through her like a nuclear bomb. 

She screamed. It was a high desperate sound that was almost a name, almost a curse, and all pleasure.

The elderly man froze in his tracks.

“Sora,” Riku said shortly.

Sora grabbed the passenger door, tucked his legs inside, and slammed it. 

Safely enclosed, Riku drove away.

Panting for breath, Kairi came down slowly from her high. Sora was still gently stroking her convulsing core, easing her down from the ridge of pleasure she had been perched on for what felt like an eternity. The vibrator had stopped, but it was still a thick filling presence within her. 

Sora smiled up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth and cheer as he wiped his hand on his jeans. “Did you enjoy the video?” he asked earnestly.

Kairi put a hand through the cool silk of his hair. “It was wonderful, but we have to make Riku pay for sending it to me while I was at work.”

Sora nodded, leaning into the caress. He rested his head in her lap for the short drive back home, cramped at her feet. Too exhausted and flushed to care about her blouse, Kairi enjoyed the breeze of the open window on her exposed breasts. Riku trounced over the curb, parked, and shut off the engine. They piled out and Kairi leaned on Sora to accommodate her weak knees and jellied legs. She wondered what she looked like, staggering up the walk and back inside like a sloshed two-dollar whore.

“I need a shower,” Kairi breathed out once the door shut behind them. She pushed her hands through her wild crimson hair, catching the tangles on her fingers. “I need to pull myself together.” Her thighs were soaked and sticky, sweat had gathered between her scapulae, and she knew her lipstick was everywhere.

“I’ll join you,” Sora offered.

Kairi smiled at him, stepping closer to give him a kiss. The toy shifted inside her with a jolt and she gasped. Her entire body was so sensitive that she almost couldn’t bear it.

Riku latched his arm around Sora’s body before he could move and pulled him flush against his chest. “Not yet,” he said quickly. “Get cleaned up, Kairi, and then come join us in bed.”

Kairi glowered at Riku. 

As much as she loved days like this, that were all about pleasure and being together, sometimes Riku took it too seriously. Then again, it was possible that this relationship meant the most to Riku who had never thought he would be included after the things he did. Sora and Kairi were the sunlight that cast him in shadows, but she thought they had this problem all talked out by now. Not wanting to delve into it now, she hiked up her skirt and tugged aside her panties. She was so sloppy wet inside that the moment her panties weren’t supporting the toy, it began to slide out of her body. Her eyes nearly rolled back at the slow slippery sensation. She let the toy fall out and roll across the floor, taking selfish delight in the obvious tightening in Sora’s jeans and the strangled expression that reached Riku’s eyes.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” she told them both. With that, she turned on her heel and marched upstairs to shower.

Riku and Sora remained in the living room for a long moment, watching the swish of her hips and the slight tremor in her knees as she walked away. Once they heard the water start to run, Riku’s breath rushed past Sora’s ear.

Sora patted Riku’s hand where it was still banded across his chest. “I don’t know why you rile her up like that,” he said.

“It’s so hot,” Riku mumbled under his breath.

Sora chuckled.

“You should have seen her when she came home from work,” Riku continued, “after she watched that video of us.”

Sora rocked his bottom against the bulge of desire in Riku’s slacks, wriggling his hips in that way he knew drove Riku wild. “Oh?”

“Drenched,” Riku hissed out. His hips bucked of their own accord against Sora’s soft backside and he struggled to contain himself. Watching Kairi, thinking about her frustration, knowing the toy was inside her with the remote in his pocket, was just too much. He was already on the brink. 

“Should we go upstairs and play a little while she’s in the shower?” Sora asked, already knowing the answer. He deliberately ground back against Riku.

Riku moaned his name.

In an instant, Sora slipped out of Riku’s slackened arms, grabbed Kairi’s toy from the floor, and danced up the stairs. He stopped to beckon Riku with a crooked finger, grinning. His blue eyes were like jewels, shining and sparkling like a thousand stars in the sky. Riku had never been able to say ‘No’ to Sora and now was no exception. He followed as quickly as his tight pants and raging erection would allow.

Sora took quick stock of their bedroom once he entered, putting Kairi’s sticky toy on the nightstand. Their bedroom was a mixture of the three of them with mismatched furniture, too many of Kairi’s pillows, too many of Sora’s shoes, and too many of Riku’s ties. It was comfortable and it was theirs though. The king-sized bed dominated the room. He closed the curtains, straightened the unmade coverlet, threw the cover sheet over the blankets, and flipped on the bedside lamp. There was no need to frighten the neighbors, have anyone trip in the darkness, or make a big mess. 

Riku arrived at the threshold, harried by his arousal. His green eyes practically glowed, glistening with want.

Sora couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Unbuttoning his shirt, he let it drop from his shoulders. 

Riku loosened his tie as he closed the space between them, discarding it without a second glance. Riku dipped his head, hungry to claim Sora’s mouth, but Sora stopped him with a hand. 

“Take off your clothes, Riku,” Sora insisted.

Riku hesitated for just an instant, surely thinking of his organized plan for the night, before deciding to let it go. He toed off his shoes, stripped off his dress shirt and slacks, and kicked everything out of the way so Kairi wouldn’t trip when she got out of the shower. Naked, his erection straining from his body like a warrior’s spear, he stood before Sora. 

“Look at this,” Sora remarked. He palmed Riku’s erection and teased the head with his fingertips. When Riku groaned in bliss, he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and stroked a few times. Pearly precum beaded wantonly on the tip, running down the sides and dripping off. “And you thought Kairi was the one coming undone.”

Riku didn’t have a clever response because Sora chose that moment to twist his hand around the weeping head in a way that made his mind go blank. When his thoughts returned, Sora was already kissing him. Their tongues danced, practiced and effortless. It only made Riku harder, his skin vibrating with need. He reached out and ran his hand over the strain in Sora’s jeans. To alleviate the pressure, he unsnapped and unzipped the fly. With a groan of relief, Sora’s erection sprang free. Riku wrapped his hand around it immediately, stroking and caressing every inch.

Sora’s hand fumbled, struggling to maintain control when Riku was touching him. Taking the opportunity to regain power, Riku dropped to his knees and engulfed Sora in his mouth. Sora cried out sharply, reminding Riku of Kairi, and tangled his fingers in Riku’s slivery tresses. Riku bobbed his head, swallowing Sora deep into his throat and thrumming so that the vibrations coursed upwards through their connection. Sora gasped and his hips bucked helplessly. It was all he could do to pry Riku away. 

“No,” Sora said sternly. “It’s my turn.”

Riku nodded.

Sora took Riku’s chin, tugged him back to his feet, and kissed him again. Their naked chests pressed together in an explosion of heat and slick skin. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s bare torso, sliding his hands lower to palm and squeeze Riku’s cheeks. Spreading them apart so the cool air could kiss Riku’s most intimate place, Riku gasped. 

“Bed?” Sora asked. He never demanded things the way Riku or Kairi did, choosing instead to ask in a way that couldn’t be denied.

Riku forced himself to release Sora’s lithe form and back away. He turned his back a moment later, kneeling on the bed instead of lying down. He heard Sora open the nightstand drawer and his skin prickled with anticipation. Sora pressed a hand to his upper back, applying just enough pressure to ask that Riku get on his hands and knees. Kneeling was difficult to maintain alone and Kairi was still in the shower. Riku did so, breathing shakily as Sora’s soft palms spread his thighs. Completely exposed, Riku’s member wept shamefully. He wanted this—he needed this—so badly.

Sora squeezed lubricant onto his long fingers, rubbing them together slightly to warm and coat everything. Then, he slipped two fingers inside with nary a warning. Riku threw his head back, hair flying in a curtain around him, and the coil that had been building in his stomach exploded immediately. Trembling, Riku wondered if there was a chance Sora wouldn’t notice, but nothing slipped by Sora.

Curving his fingers deeply within Riku’s shaking body, Sora whispered, “Did you cum just from my fingers, Riku?”

There was no chance to deny it. Riku could only nod, his hungry body shaking as Sora added a third finger quickly.

“You came just from being entered,” Sora murmured. “I don’t think you get to tease Kai anymore, huh?”

Riku’s elbows could barely support his weight. He was shaking so badly, overcome with pleasure, with the warmth of Sora’s fingers moving inside him. He slumped down, resting his face on the cover sheet, lifting his ass to allow Sora greater access. Sora chuckled and the sound went through Riku like a tangible vibration. The nightstand drawer still hung open and Sora rummaged inside for a condom. 

“Do you want me inside you?” Sora asked teasingly.

Riku’s body clenched in desperate want, betraying him before he could respond.

“Your body is honest, but I want to hear you say it,” Sora continued. 

Riku struggled to wet his dry lips. Even though he had just cum, his member was already growing hard again. “Please,” he said without preamble or thought. “Please, Sora, I want you. I want you inside me.”

Sora withdrew his fingers, rolled on the condom, and stroked some lube onto his shaft. Then, the head of his erection kissed against Riku’s entrance. Sora pushed in slowly, always attentive and cautious. Riku groaned, shuddering, as he was filled to the brim. Once he had pushed in to the hilt, Sora paused so that Riku could adjust to the intrusion. Only once he felt Riku’s walls clutch around him meaningfully did he begin to move. 

A little keening whine escaped Riku’s lips. Though he preferred to be inside Sora so that he could give him the most pleasure and lavish attention on every aspect of his body, there was nothing quite like being filled. Sora wrapped his hand around Riku’s chest as he thrust slowly, wandering a path down to wrap his hand around his shaft. He stroked in time with his thrusts, but kept his grip loose since Riku was still so sensitive. 

“I see you couldn’t wait,” Kairi’s voice rang suddenly through the dimly-lit bedroom. 

Startled, Riku’s body clenched down on Sora’s shaft and Sora groaned softly. His fingers tightened on Riku’s hips to keep himself from thrusting fiercely. 

Nude, her dark hair still wet from the shower, Kairi crossed the bedroom towards them. Bent over on their bed on his knees, arms to weak to support himself, with Sora filling him up from behind, Riku looked every bit as fucked as Kairi had felt earlier. Now that she had showered, she felt significantly more in control. Almost absently, she trailed her hand along Sora’s lower back above the waistband of his jeans. His skin was warm and flushed, sweat beading there. 

“Sorry,” Sora offered. 

Kairi waved the apology away. She couldn’t say she blamed them or that she might have done differently if left in their positions. 

Standing behind Sora, she massaged her fingers into his lower back. He rocked with her touch, sliding in and out of Riku slowly. Riku trembled, trying not to cry out as he felt every inch of Sora’s shaft enter and exit him in slow motion. Halting her massage, Kairi tugged down Sora’s jeans so he could step out of them. Bare to her eyes, she slipped her fingers between Sora’s cheeks and stroked his puckered bud with her fingertips. He moaned quietly, arching back against her touch. His opening was still so soft and moist from being with Riku earlier in the day. 

Kairi rose onto her tiptoes, careful not to jostle them since they were connected so deeply, and kissed Sora. What began as a brief peck quickly descended into a messy display. Sora’s tongue slipped into her mouth, stroking all the hidden crevices, and Kairi moaned into him. She rested her hand on Riku’s back to support herself, clinging to Sora’s shoulder with her other hand. She nipped Sora’s lower lip, sucked it into her mouth, and licked firmly. Then, with a wet pop, she pulled away. 

Lowering her head, Kairi put her tongue to the ring of tender skin where Riku’s body stretched to accommodate Sora. He groaned, hips bucking helplessly, and Kairi trailed her fingers down to his hanging orbs. Catching them in her hand, she squeezed as hard as she dared—just a little punishment for Riku’s torturous actions earlier. She kissed along his hip, searing a path to his straining erection, and blew warm teasing air on it. Riku didn’t voice his desperation, but Kairi could see it in the tremble of his muscles.

She arranged her body comfortably on the bed, palmed Riku’s stomach, and helped him straighten into a kneeling position. Sora groaned as the new angle made Riku even tighter around him. Kairi grinned when she saw the semen already splattered on the cover sheet, but didn’t ask how Sora had made Riku cum already. She grasped Riku’s shaft and smoothed her hand over the velveteen skin, rasping her thumb over his weeping head. 

Sora snapped his hips sharply, prying a gasp of delight from Riku and sliding his slick member through Kairi’s hand. She smirked at the sound and Riku’s cheeks tinged pink. Without further teasing, Kairi dipped her head and took Riku into her mouth. She didn’t take him deep, just kept the oversensitive tip in her mouth and swirled it with her tongue. She licked his slit and felt his entire body convulse. Her cool damp hair tickled his thighs.

Curving her hand around Sora’s thighs, she tapped a few times with her fingers. Taking the hint, Sora began to thrust again. His slow pace lasted only a brief moment before he was pounding into Riku in earnest. Kairi kept space in her mouth, blocking the back of her throat so that Riku’s shaft wouldn’t slide down on accident by curving up her tongue. She sucked each time Sora pulled back, hollowing her cheeks, and licked each time he thrust forward. 

Sora’s hands slipped up from Riku’s hips to pinch and stroke his nipples. Kairi’s free hand rubbed the tight span of skin between his sac and his stretched entrance, stimulating his prostate. Between them, Riku came apart at the seams. The assault of pleasure from so many places was too much for him to handle. 

His seed filled Kairi’s mouth and she held it there a moment, feeling him twitch as he emptied. Then, she rose up to his panting mouth and kissed him deeply. The taste of his own semen was terrible, but Riku knew it was Kairi’s way of punishing him for his earlier actions. He accepted it without complaint, sliding his shaking hands through sodden her hair and swallowing once she pulled away. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Kairi pressed against Riku’s front. Her breasts were soft on his chest, still-damp hair dripping cool water between the curve of their bodies, and she rested her chin on his shoulder to kiss Sora. Riku could hear the sloppy noises they made as they kissed right beside his ear. 

Sora had paused while Kairi made Riku taste himself, but he was still hard and deep inside Riku’s tight passage. Now that they had finished, he began to thrust again. As hard and fast as he could, he pounded into Riku. Kairi and Sora relished every little whimper and moan that escaped his lips. Sora’s hips slapped against the curve of Riku’s bare bottom, the wet sound of his core clutching at Sora’s length filled the bedroom, and Kairi’s hands wandered through Sora’s hair. Finally, Sora buried himself to the hilt and came with a full body shudder that Riku felt all the way to his bones.

Kairi eased them apart, her soft fingers stroking Riku’s stretched opening as Sora pulled out. She let Riku drop into the mound of pillows, peeled off Sora’s condom, and disposed of it. Taking Sora’s hand, she tugged him onto the bed with a sigh. 

Sora curled against her, resting his head on her stomach, and she petted the cool silk of his hair. Riku lay sprawled and panting beside her. She reached over and put her hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. Kairi relaxed between them, letting them both catch their breath. She felt refreshed from her shower, but she knew exactly how they felt. 

After a few minutes, Sora began perk up. Kairi could tell because he was feathering his lips over her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, and licking the little sensitive places only he could seem to find. She shivered as he nipped the soft skin near her hip.

Kairi danced her fingers across Riku’s chest, pausing tantalizingly at his nipples and the hollow of his throat. When he didn’t respond to her obvious prodding, Kairi shifted her position enough to reach his face and rest her palm on his cheek. Riku turned his face into her hand, licking the lifeline in her palm and following it with a soft kiss.

“I forgive you for your little stunt,” Kairi told Riku. “Now, come on. I want to feel both of you.”

Kairi felt Riku smile into her palm. She gave him a gentle little slap. 

Then, she rolled onto her side to face Sora completely. He kissed his way up her body, trailing his tongue over her nipples and the pulse in her throat. He kissed her lips, smiling, and she immediately opened her mouth to welcome him inside. They kissed sweetly, practically purring. 

Kairi felt Riku shift beside her. He shimmied down the bed and she knew his destination even before he was there. She parted her thighs, throwing her leg over Sora’s hip to allow Riku access. His mouth was soft and warm as he slowly licked her core. He suckled her clit, sliding his fingers inside her, and she felt his apology for the first time all afternoon. She moaned into Sora’s mouth, letting him swallow the sounds.

Sora’s fingers joined Riku’s and they entered her together, sharing the moist secret place inside her body. Sora focused on her clit, rubbing the heel of his hand against the swollen pearl, with his long fingers inside her. Riku split his attention. His tongue twisted between Sora’s fingers, licking deep and fast. Meanwhile, his slick fingers spread her ass and pushed slowly inside. Kairi moaned, bucking and writhing against them. 

Sora’s tongue flicked against her teeth, matching the pace they set below. Fumbling helplessly, Kairi’s knuckles hit the nightstand and she felt the toy Riku had used on her earlier. She grabbed it without thinking and flipped the switch at the base. It vibrated loudly, jolting Sora with surprise as she ran it along the shell of his ear. She giggled. In retaliation, Sora lowered his mouth to her earlobe and sucked hard. His breath made her shudder and tremble. When he moved downward to her neck, she was almost undone.

“Inside me,” she gasped, “please.”

Riku shimmied back up her body, trailing kisses along the column of her spine. “Sora,” he murmured.

With a quick nod, Sora grasped Kairi’s thigh where it lay across his hip and arched up into her. She moaned as he filled her. Though the toy and the orgasm she had in the car were nice, there was nothing like being filled with something real. Sora thrust a few times, rocking his hips easily and slowly to let her feel every inch of him. Kairi felt Riku’s fingers slide in beside Sora’s length, gauging how wet and open she was.

“I’m ready,” Kairi said breathlessly. “I’m good. I need you, please.”

Riku took the toy from her clutching fingers and ran the vibrator along the side of her body teasingly.

She shuddered with bliss, her sensitive skin prickling. 

“Do you want this inside you, Kairi, Sora?” Riku offered. He brought the toy to his lips and licked. 

Sora’s blue eyes practically glowed in the dimness of the single lamp.

Kairi wanted it, but she knew there wasn’t enough space inside her body for three. She shook her head. 

“Sora?” Riku asked, voice muffled as he took the toy inside his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” Sora said finally and he sounded regretful. “I’m still a little sore from earlier.”

A rush of wetness renewed at Kairi’s core as she thought of the video again.

Sora moaned, feeling her clench around his shaft.

Riku withdrew the toy from his mouth and studied it. “Should I put it in myself?”

Facing Sora, her breasts squashed against his chest with her arms around him, Kairi shivered at Riku’s words. An embarrassing surge of wetness and heat pooled in her lower belly like a ball of living fire.

“You should have felt that,” Sora murmured. He rocked his hips into Kairi’s drenched core. “Do it, Riku.”

Riku nodded, rose onto his knees, and cupped his hand between his thighs. “Watch me,” he told them.

Kairi laboriously craned her neck around, twisting her body to see more comfortably. Sora locked his lips around her throat, sucking, all the while keeping his eyes on Riku.

Holding his shaft with one hand, Riku eased the toy inside himself with a moan. His body arched at the feeling of vibration and fullness. The toy was so small that it pressed directly to his prostate, sending a roaring inferno through his blood. Leaving an inch peeking from his body, Riku stroked himself a few times. “It feels so good,” he whispered to them.

Kairi licked her lips, unabashed. 

Riku lay down against Kairi’s back, accepted a quick kiss, and then let her turn herself more comfortably. He rested his chin on her shoulder and Sora tipped his head forward to kiss Riku. Their tongues tangled and Kairi placed a peck at the corner where their mouths met. Kairi shifted her hips back against Riku’s groin. She could feel the faint vibrations of the toy coming through his shaft and pooling against her back. She shuddered at the thought of him joining Sora inside her.

“Ready?” Riku asked as he broke the kiss with Sora.

“God, yes,” Kairi said.

Smirking into her shoulder, Riku spread the soaked lips of her sex and found the small space inside her beside Sora. Slowly, he pushed into her as well. She moaned and trembled as they both stretched her, filling every inch of her body. Finally, the emptiness that she had felt since watching their video was full. Shaking, she squeezed her muscles around their combined shafts inside her. 

“Ooh,” she purred.

Riku thrust once experimentally. 

Sora threw his head back in bliss, gasping, and Kairi almost screamed. Reaching behind himself, Riku turned up the vibration on the toy buried inside his ass and struggled not to cum from the overload of sensation. Kairi was so wet and tight, Sora’s length was pressed flush against Riku’s shaft inside that cavern, and the vibrator was almost too much. Riku took a deep breath to steady himself.

As Riku began to pound into Kairi, Sora folded his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries.

It took a moment to find the right tempo but then Riku was unstoppable. His thrusts didn’t need to be deep or fast to rock their worlds. Every minute twitch, traveling vibration, or long thrust made fireworks explode behind Kairi’s eyes. Sandwiched between them, her clit rubbed Sora’s pelvis and she could feel her orgasm building like water behind a dam. All it would take was a tiny bit and that dam would burst. She clung to Sora, kissing him desperately to silence herself. 

Riku wedged his hands between them, pinching her nipples, and she sucked Sora’s lower lip hard. Sora jerked, his shaft burying itself a little deeper inside her. The sudden movement was too much for Riku and he cried out as he came. Sora and Kairi were so close and the added moisture of Riku’s seed made the movement even easier. Before he softened too much, Riku and Sora thrust into Kairi in tandem. She screamed, gasping in the explosion of pleasure. Sora slammed into her hard, twitching as he came. 

Panting, the three of them lay together on the cover sheet. 

Their semen mingled with Kairi’s embarrassing wetness and began to slowly drip out. Finally, she couldn’t stand it any longer and pecked a kiss to Sora’s lips. “That was amazing, but I need a shower now.”

“Again?” Sora teased. “You’re just too dirty, Kai.”

Riku eased out of her and Sora followed suit. 

Sora swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up with a groan. “Man, my legs feel like jelly,” he muttered.

“Mine too,” Kairi agreed and crawled up beside him. 

Riku eased the toy out of himself, turned it off, and set it on the nightstand. His hands shook with the aftershocks of ferocious pleasure.

Kairi grinned at him and rose shakily to her feet. She tugged Sora with her and offered Riku her hand. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Riku took her hand and accepted Sora’s shoulder to lean on. 

Together, the trio made their way into the bathroom and Kairi started up the shower. She climbed in before the water was warm because their seed was dripping from inside her. Once the water was hot, Sora helped Riku in and climbed in after them. 

Kairi lathered sweet-smelling body wash on her sponge and began washing Riku’s back. She rubbed his liquid muscles, being mindful of the oversensitive places on his lean body. She pressed a kiss to his white shoulder, licking away some water. Then, she slipped her fingers between his cheeks to wipe away the lube that still lingered outside his body. His puckered entrance twitched and he whimpered as she washed him. Soothingly, Sora kissed his lips.

Riku’s hands were still shaking too badly to take the sponge when Kairi finished so Sora slipped around behind Kairi to wash her. He scrubbed her back, massaged his fingers through her hair, and suckled a developing hickey on her neck. Then, he slipped his hand between her parted legs and washed away the dripping seed. She shivered as he brushed her clit gently. 

Riku took down the showerhead and put it between her thighs. The cascade of warm water pressure made her core spasm with the little wisps of pleasure. Kairi’s thighs trembled as Sora finished washing her core and then withdrew his hand. Riku let the water run a moment longer, whispering inside her opened sex, until she was as clean as she was going to be tonight.

Together, they turned their attention to Sora. Riku scrubbed Sora’s back and then spread Sora’s cheeks to wash away the remaining lube from the video with careful fingeers. Kairi washed his chest and tangled her fingers into his hair to kiss him again. Sora’s mouth was sweet and supple, welcoming her inside even though they were all too exhausted to act on it. Riku nipped Sora’s pulse beside the hickey that Kairi had left, prying a little whimper from Sora.

Kairi shut off the water and they all climbed out of the tub. They toweled off together, helping to dry Kairi’s and Riku’s long tresses while Sora shook his short hair out. Then, they made their way back to the bedroom and Riku stripped off the dirty cover sheet. Thoroughly satisfied, they peeled back the blankets and curled in the king-sized bed together. 

Kairi chose to make herself the middle, just to ensure Riku knew she wasn’t mad at him anymore. She spooned against his broad back, absently stroking his damp hair, as he basked in the glory of being the Little Spoon. Sora cuddled against Kairi’s back. His arm was long enough to rest his hand on Riku’s hip, tracing tiny patterns on the soft skin. 

“I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had,” Kairi remarked.

“Which part?” Sora asked.

“All of it,” she said. 

He made a noncommittal sound in his chest. “Top Ten at least,” he agreed finally. 

“Top Ten? At least?” Kairi repeated incredulously. She squirmed a little between them. “What was better than this?”

“That night in the hotel in Radiant Garden,” Sora said simply, “and the costume party in Halloween Town. Oooh, and in the Gummi Ship on the way home!”

Grumbling, Kairi relented. “I think that night in the Secret Place was pretty great too,” she said.

“Our first time was special,” Sora agreed. “Definitely in the Top Ten.”

“Would you two shut up already?” Riku snapped. He swatted Sora’s hand on his hip and reached backwards to tug a lock of Kairi’s hair. “Every time we’re together is the best. End of story.”

Neither of them could argue that logic. 

Kairi snuggled down against Riku’s back, pressing kisses wherever she could reach and closed her eyes. Sora tucked his face into the side of her throat, his head practically on top of hers with a pillow wadded up to support the weight of his head. Riku sighed and settled further back against Kairi. With the covers tucked over them, they fell into an exhausted sleep with plans for an encore whenever they woke up.

X X X

I literally had a checklist while writing this to make sure each aspect of the threesome had due attention. I really hate it when a threesome seems to focus on certain relationships when it should really be about all of them equally. (Especially with Sora, Riku, and Kairi who all seem to love each other equally.)

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
